Some Unholy War
by yum3213
Summary: When Kori is adopted in middle school she is quickly labeled the freak. Her brother Victor and his best friend Richard Grayson being her only friends. Hiding her secrets and living in Jump becomes to much and she flees to college, but what happens when Kori comes back years later at 22? Will Richard catch feelings for his best friend's hot sister even with all of her crazy baggage?
1. Back to Black

I do not own

Richard's POV

"So Vic what are you getting your parents 15th anniversary?" Rachael asked from her seat at the bar in her usual monotone.

 _Rachael Roth has been a part of our group for as long as I could remember. She was a pretty, pale 24 year old who had dark violet hair that was styled as a long bob to her shoulders that matched her unique colored eyes, and was 5'4. Rachael was a bit of a dark person, but I think it helps her write her amazing books and poetry._

"Ah, well you see ya'll it's a big surprise for me to know and you to find out." Vic Answered smiling brightly.

 _Victor Stone, well Vic as we all call him is probably the biggest guy I've ever met standing at an amazing height of 6'8, and pure muscle which really helped with his football career. Vic and his family moved here from Kenya when we were six in the middle of first grade due to his father being a sniper in the marines, and since then we have been best friends._

"Come on dude you really aren't going to even give us a hint?" Gar questioned slinging his arm around Rachael.

 _Garfield Logan was the clown of the group. He has blonde hair, green eyes and is lanky standing at 5'11 at the age of 24. Gar is a worldwide known comedian, but he also plays drums in my band. It's weird to consider but Rachael and Gar have been dating for nearly a year now, and couldn't be happier. I guess it's true when they say opposites really do attract._

"Gar, he won't even let me in on the secret. He's really keeping this to himself." Karen stated rolling her eyes in annoyance.

 _Karen Beecher soon to be Karen Stone is Vic's fiancé. Karen is a beautiful African American Indian model who was 5'9.5 had dark hair that reached her a little lower than her shoulder blades. Her and Vic had been dating since freshman year of college, and were now getting married in a few months._

"This must be a pretty amazing gift." I say raising a brow.

 _I guess that just leaves me doesn't it? I'm Richard Grayson or Dick, 25 years old 6'4. I'm the oldest adopted son of the billionaire Bruce Wayne and his wife Selina Kyle. I'm the lead singer in a band and known as one of the best professional boxers of all time._

"Oh trust me it is. I went all out for my dad." Vic spoke with such pride for his parents it made the whole group smile.

"Hoping to actually make your dad cry for once?" I ask with a smirk.

"Hell yea I am! It's my goal. I have been alive for 25 years and not once have I made my pops cry." Vic huffed in annoyance.

"You are probably the weirdest person I have ever met." Karen mumbled rolling her eyes.

"I may be weird, but it's the truth. Not once have I made the man cry. When it comes to my sister though he will become the most emotional person I ever met. Like one time she wrote…" Vic started but was interrupted.

"Hold up! Since when do you have a sister?" Gar questioned shocked. "Where is she, How come I've never met her? What's she like?"

"Gar this isn't 20 questions." Rachael spoke to her boyfriend.

"Rachael it's ok. Well you never met Kori because you came to Jump in the middle of 11th grade when we were 17, and by then Kori was 14 and had graduated by then. Kori has always been crazy smart so she graduated high school at 13 and ended up graduating from the top preforming arts college in three years when she was 17. You've never met her because after college Kori travels around the globe teaching kids English and is a dancer. The girl hasn't been home in 5 years and doesn't stay in one place for too long usually moves to a new place every 6 months. The girl is lucky to be able to speak 12 languages." Vic informed his eyes shining brightly as he talked about his little sister.

"How come she never comes back?" Gar questioned making the whole group quiet down, and the light immediately leave Vic's eyes and sadness take over them.

"She didn't have the best time here. She was teased a lot for how she looked, for being a little quirky and different. That girl didn't deserve anything she got especially from Kitten and Babs." Rachael hissed practically under her breath making me wince.

"Just hearing the name of your ex bitch makes your skin crawl doesn't it Dick?" Karen snickered taking a swing of her scotch.

"You have no idea." I responded before throwing back my shot. "I better get going I have to get up early for training."

"What else is new?" Gar chuckled "Come on man, when are you actually gonna settle down and relax, maybe even get with a girl?"

"Now that is something we should be talking about." Vic laughed out loud wrapping his arm around Karen. "Doesn't it get lonely being the fifth wheel?"

"And on that note I'm leaving. I will see you guys tomorrow for your dad's party." I replied before quickly making a quick getaway to my car.

 _It always comes back to me doesn't it? I love them all, but they really need to let it go. Yes, I've been single for about a year and a half. Am I ready to move on? Without a doubt, but I need to find the right girl because everyone knows how much Babs really fucked me over._

I parked beside a black GMC Syclone which was new meaning that we had a new tenant in our building most likely my new neighbor since old Mrs. Robinson moved in with her daughter.

 _Yea I lived in a very nice older apartment, but I bought two of the apartments knocked down a whole bunch of walls and flipped the whole place giving myself my own personal gigantic penthouse suite. As I made my way into the building Frank the doorman stopped me._

"Looks like you finally got yourself a new neighbor Mr. Grayson." The older gentleman spoke with a shit eating grin.

"I'm guessing you like her from that look on your face." I stated quirking a brow.

"She is a very sweet girl, very well spoken, polite, funny, and she is very beautiful. Who knows Mr. Grayson maybe you two will hit it off." Frank spoke with a wink.

"Aww, frank not you to! Why is everyone so worried about my love life?" I questioned causing the old man to laugh.

"Because you are a good man who deserves an amazing woman, and I think that she is upstairs unpacking from a long trip from Afghanistan." Frank tells me highly impressed.

"I don't know frank… I need the girl not just any girl." I spoke walking towards the elevators.

"I'm telling you Mr. Grayson she's it for you. I know it, and you will to." Frank yelled just as the elevator doors closed. I hit the button for the top floor chuckling to myself at my conversation with Frank. Once out of the elevator I noticed several boxes lining the walls.

"Silkie, go get your toys, go get them!" An angelic raspy accented voice called out in a playful tone just before a huge black beast that was at least 130 pounds ran out the door.

I now this wasn't just a dog this thing was a fucking black wolf! I'm not going to lie it was the most gorgeous animal I have ever seen, but at the moment when it's hunched over, white sharp teeth showing as it snarled, and the deep growl that came out from deep inside the beast's body.

 _This is how I'm going to die._

"Silkie! No, you cannot do that! Or you are going to get us kicked out of the building!" The accented voice called before she ran into the hallway causing my breath to get stuck in my throat.

The woman before me was no more than 5'6 in a pair of black joggers really making her ass look like a shelf on her small frame. Her waist was crazy tiny, but her breasts were at least a D cup covered by a tight gray V- neck t shirt, that contrasted amazingly with her deep tanned flawless skin. On her right arm seemed to be an entire sleeve of tattoos all of them in a different language. Her waist length puffy curly frizz free hair was the color of a red velvet cupcake. The woman's small nose with a rose gold hoop really brought out her all natural pearl pink Angelina Jolie lips. The one thing that stood out to me and sent me back in time was her jade green almond shaped eyes. I knew those eyes anywhere, and I couldn't believe it after so long here she stood right in front of me, the gorgeous, completely misunderstood, and awkward middle schooler who needed braces, had slight acne, wore glasses, and talked to herself… My best friend's little sister.

"Kori." I breathed without even thinking, causing her head to fly up from her pet and stare me down for a solid minute.

"Richard… Richard Grayson?" She questioned a beautiful smile crossing her face as she showed a slight peak of her opal tongue ring. However, before I could respond she flung herself at me and hugged me tightly. "What are you doing here? Oh my God! My brother put me here for you to watch me did he not?" She fumed slightly as she quickly pushed me away.

"I swear I didn't even know you were coming, but that's probably accurate since you are going to be my new neighbor." I laughed as she scowled.

"He is so ridiculous. I am a 22 year old woman who travels the world. I do not need a babysitter!" She growled as she paced light as the dog and I just watched her. I stopped her in her tracks by placing my hands on her shoulders causing that all familiar electric current to run through my body.

"Right, you are a beautiful young woman who hasn't been home in years. Vic is just looking out for you… plus you still aren't using contractions in the English language I'd be worried about you to." I joked getting a laugh but also a slap to the shoulder.

"First of all the American language is very complex, and I speak eleven others so do not do the judging. Second I suppose you are correct. At least he put me with you instead of him and Karen." She spoke making a face causing me to laugh and the damn wolf to bark.

"You could have any dog, and you decide to have the biggest wolf beast I've ever seen." I complain causing her to giggle, and I swear to god the damn wolf smiled at me!

"Awe, Silkie is harmless… well maybe not harmless he just has to get used to you is all. He really is a sweetheart. Huh you are my good boy." Kori spoke but the last part turned into that playful attitude causing the wolf's tail to wag in pure excitement. I watched as she grabbed him gently trying to relax him. "Come pet him. I promise he will not do the biting."

I made my way over and let Silkie smell my hand at first he seemed hesitant as he growled at first, but I wasn't going to look like a bitch in front of Kori. Finally after about a minute Silkie licked my hand and I eagerly pet his soft fur as his tail wagged rapidly.

"So are you the gift Vic got for your parents?" I questioned for I had to know the secret.

"Pffft, hell no. Vic bought abba and Ima a new house." Kori spoke looking at me through her long eyelashes as she laughed.

"Your parents are going to hate that… Your father loves that house." I say out loud making the beauty before me roll her eyes.

"Tell me about it. I should probably finish un of packing, for Vic refuses to help me because he is to busy." Kori mumbles clearly annoyed with Vic.

"I'll tell you what. Give me a beer or two, tell me how you've been doing the past several years, and maybe I'll help you out with the whole un- packing thing." I tell her causing her to jump in excitement.

"I shall take you up on your offer." She speaks with the biggest smile that makes my heart melt just like it used to.

…(HS….

 **3 hours later**

 **Kori's POV**

 _Oh My Fucking God! Not only is he my neighbor, but he looks even more handsome than he did when he was 17. I did not think it was possible for one man to look so incredible. Richard Grayson was the definition of Adonis. His muscular arms, broad shoulder, and well-built pecks were amazingly defined in his maroon t-shirt. Even though I could not see his legs through his dark denim jeans I knew they were muscular as well. Richard was not humungous like my Brother Vic, but he is just pure delicious perfection especially with his jet black tousled sex hair, dark stubble on his face, and his crystal blue eyes._

"So, how was Afghanistan?" Richard asks me as he takes a long sip of his beer.

"It was interesting! I am going to miss those kids so much, and oh my god they love your music!" I laugh when I tell him causing him to laugh as well. "Everywhere I have been your name causes the huge uproar. You have done very well for yourself Richard Grayson, but I expected nothing less." I speak genuinely as a rub my sore lightly blistered feet.

"Up." Richard says patting his lap.

"Excuse me?" I question arching a brow making him chuckle.

"Give me your feet." He speaks gently taking my legs from the floor and swinging them into his lap from our position on couch. "Jesus, your feet are so tiny." He teases as he massages my miss match sock covered size six feet.

"Oh my god, that feels amazing!" I groan "You should do the quitting of the whole boxing/singer thing and become a Masseur." I giggle as he tickles my foot.

"Hmmm I'll keep that in mind." Richard mumbles with a roll of his eyes.

"I thank you for helping me do the unpacking." I sigh with my eyes closed feeling his rough hands dig into my feet.

"Eh it was no problem. You didn't have very many things."

"Still, it means very much to me." I whispered eyeing him before biting my bottom lip.

 _He always was so kind to me even when no one else was. I am the freak, and yet he never once made me feel that way. Maybe the coming back was not the best idea… being here is going to make me feel like such an outcast._

"Hey, what are you thinking about so intently in that pretty little head of yours?" Richard asks cocking his head slightly.

"Just wondering if coming back here was the best of ideas. When I was traveling I never usually felt like the outcast, and just being back in Jump just brought up all of those memories." I responded throwing my hands over my face, and flinging my head into the couch pillow. "I do not want to go back to being the freak."

Richard's hand moved from my foot up my leg to grab my hands and pull my body into a sitting position so I was looking directly at him.

"You're not a freak, and never have been one. It was a great Idea Kori, your family has been missing you terribly. Hell, I really missed you." Richard rambles not realizing he still has my small hands in his rather large ones putting me in a trance.

 _ **Knock knock**_

"Are you expecting someone?" Richard questions looking towards the door.

"I am not." I answer quickly getting up to get the door. However, when I do open the door I am attacked by large muscular arms which immediately frightens me and I immediately yelp in surprise.

"Jesus it's just me relax." My brother speaks laughing.

"You startled me! You do not surprise someone like that especially someone who has been in the Middle East for two years." I retort putting my hands on my hips. "You know how anxious I am."

"Sorry for wanting to surprise my best friend and my sister, and I'm sorry for scaring you since you warned me about that before." Vic mumbles looking at the floor, but he quickly brightens up when Kori kisses his cheek.

"It is the alright." I say brightly before he picks me up and spins me around.

"God girl, you look even better then you did when I came to see you seven months ago! Doesn't she look hot Dick?" Vic asks making me roll my eyes and punch him in the gut making him clutch his stomach.

"Errr… Uh yea she's beautiful." Richard murmurs rubbing the back of his neck clearly uncomfortable.

 _He is Richard fucking Grayson and you are just plain old Kori Stone. Of course he is not going to think you are the hot or beautiful._

"I'm glad you think so because, tomorrow for our parents anniversary you guys are posing as a couple." Vic speaks making both Richard's and my eyes widen.

"Excuse me?" Richard and I asked at the same time.

"Look guys from my team, from dad's job at the police station… well just a lot of men that I know pretty well are going to be there, and I don't want them ogling and grabbing at my little sister." Vic admits making my blood boil.

"You do realize I am a grown woman, yes?" And if I wanted to do the hooking up with someone tomorrow you should just let it happen." I snarl causing Vic to cover his ears.

"Hey, you are my little sister I don't want to think of you shacking up with any of my friends!" Vic shouts flinging his hands around.

"Why the hell would I want to go into a shed with your friends?" I asked highly confused making both men in the room laugh. "What is so god damn funny?"

"Shacking up is an expression for having sex. God, your English is so bad." Richard laughs and all I could do was glare at him for a couple seconds before I was smiling as well.

 _Even his laugh is perfect._

"Kori, just believe Vic on this though. I know all those guys personally and trust me when I tell you when they are a bunch of tools." Richard speaks putting his arm around my shoulders.

"It is not that I do not believe you, but I am just tired of being treated like I am a small child." I huff.

"Kor, I know you're an adult alright, but these guys are big dudes and always take advantage of women. One of the guys on the team almost got fired for a video if him hitting his girlfriend. I'm just trying to look out for you." Vic explains making my shoulders sag under Richard's arm.

"Will your girlfriend not mind you being my date?" I question looking up at Richard only to hear a snort for a reply.

"Kori, I've been single for a year and a half. So, as right now you are the only girl in the picture, and I'd love to take you to the party." Richard tells me squeezing me tighter into his embrace.

"Kori, what did you get the rents for their anniversary?" Vic asks me arching a brow.

"Do not do the worrying about it. Just know that it is going to kick your gifts ass." I joke causing him to groan in frustration.

"Where's the beast?" Vic asks looking around my small open concept floor plan.

"Silkie is in my bed taking a nap." I giggle as Vic rolls his eyes.

"You treat him like he's a baby!" Vic snorts.

"He is my baby." I retort crossing my arms over my chest. "He takes care of me and I take care of him. I mean he is one of the four men in my life."

"Wait who's the fourth? I know there is Silkie, dad, and me but who's the last one?" Vic questions.

"Well my neighbor Richard of course. You know the one who actually helped me do the un of packing." I spoke shoving my brother making him chuckle.

"I'm sorry but I wanted a drink, and way to show me Richard. You told us you had to leave the bar early because you had an early training session in the morning!" Vic accuses.

"You did not tell me that! What time do you have to go?" I ask moving away from him so I can get a better look at him.

"I have to be up at about five in the morning." Richard mumbles embarrassed. I turn towards the clock on the television only to see that it is just after 1:30 in the morning.

"Why did you not tell me? You are going to be exhausted! You did not have to help me… Jesus Richard." I ramble before he I feel strong hands on my shoulders, and deep crystal orbs were looking directly at me.

"Kori, breath. First I wanted to help you. Two the anniversary party isn't until six so I have plenty of time to sleep when I get back from training." Richard speaks squeezing my shoulders in his large hands to emphasize his point. "If I didn't want to help you I wouldn't have."

 _I did not even think and I embraced him tightly my arms wrapping around his toned muscular waist, and I could not help but realize how perfectly I fit against him._

"I thank you." I whisper as my heart thumped wildly against my ribs.

"Uh... it wasn't any trouble." Richard speaks breathing deeply.

Suddenly the lights flickered.

"Does it smell like something is burning?" Richard questioned as I sniffed the air immediately and froze.

"Hmm ewe yea man that's pretty bad." Vic said putting his hand over his nose and mouth.

I look over in the corner only to see a figure that was consumed by fire.

"Let it burn!" A male voice echoes before the figure vanishes.

"Kor, Hey you alright you zoned out there?" Richard laughs but Vic just gives me a knowing look and I can only nod towards my brother making him sigh.

"Yes, do not worry I am fine. I think you guys should go I am very tired." I say as I look throughout my new place for my new "friend."

"Sounds good. Pick you up a little after 5:30." Richard says as him and Vic walk towards the door.

"I will do my best to be ready on time." I say just as the lights once again flicker, and the burning smell return.

"God, there must be a short or something you should get that checked out." Richard says as Vic is practically pushing him out of the room.

"Don't worry man I will look at those wires tomorrow, but you should go because you'll be tired in the morning." Vic tells him.

"Why do I get the feeling you guys are hiding something me?" Richard says arching a brow.

"Of course not, I just do not think Vic wants you to see what I am like when I am the cranky. Vic likes to say I am the unreasonable when I do not get my beauty sleep." I chuckle uneasily.

"Now that I can believe." Richard answers with a yawn. "God I'm gonna be tired. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Richard speaks as he leaves with Vic along behind him.

"I'll call you later Kor." Vic says with that again all familiar look. And I once again just nod to my brother.

Once the door closes I turn to go into my bedroom only to be met face to face with the burning figure making me start sweating immediately as I feel the heat radiating off of him.

"Everything will burn!"

 **Well guys there's chapter 1. Please review, follow and favorite :)**


	2. You're Wondering Now

**I do not own**

 **Richard's POV**

 _I'm not going to lie but I am honestly so fucking tired. When I went back to my place last night I didn't go right to sleep like I hoped I would. Instead I did the unthinkable… I rubbed one out thinking of my best friend's little sister. I tried not to but god Kori had the looks of a foreign goddess, and god even her raspy accented voice was the sexiest thing I ever heard. And once I got back from training I could not fall asleep for she was all I thought about._

My phone chirped quickly bringing me out of my thoughts.

 _Do you think you could come by now instead of in a half hour? I am not sure about what shoes to wear. – Kori_

I immediately snort reading her message. She even texts without contractions.

 **Of course! Just give me a minute to finish with my hair and I'll be right over. – Richard**

 _You mean 5 hours? Everyone knows you take forever and use a whole can of gel for your hair :P – Kori_

 **Wow! Low blow there Ms. Stone, but if I remember correctly you loved my hair ;) – Richard**

 _Just get here Grayson – Kori_

I looked over myself in the mirror, and I had to admit I looked pretty damn good.

 **On my way Stone – Richard**

I quickly made my way over to Kori's only to hear Silkie barking away clearly making my presence known.

"Come in Richard!" Kori called the smile clear in her voice.

When I walked into the room however my breath immediately got caught in my throat. There she stood in dark denim skinny jeans that were nearly black, and hugged every curve of her long legs and god her ass was huge! Her shirt was a black off the shoulder lace crop top, showing off her dangly diamond belly ring, flat toned abs, and a huge realistic cherry blossom tree tattoo that stretched up her right side. Her long extremely curly hair was parted to the left side and on the right side of her head were three tight cornrows. Her makeup consisted of dark burgundy matte lipstick, perfect thick black winged eyeliner, and black mascara.

"What? What is it?" Kori questioned looking herself over.

"You, shit! You look… Wow." I say rubbing the back of my neck in pure embarrassment, but it was worth it seeing that gorgeous smile light up her face.

"I thank you. Hey, we are matching! And you look pretty wow to." She says smiling sweetly.

I looked down at myself and realized that we in fact were matching. I to was wearing dark denim jeans, a black shirt but mine was a black long sleeved v neck and my black leather jacket.

"Huh, I guess we are. Are you wearing two different shoes?" I ask chuckling making her laugh along.

"Yes! I told you I needed your help picking! What do you think the sparkly burgundy chuck high tops or the black pumps? I have both a black jacket and a burgundy leather one." She spoke trying to balance herself as she spun on the one 5 inch heel.

"I like the burgundy." I tell her as I help her sit on the couch so she could remove her high heel.

"Oh thank god, I only had that one on for 20 minutes and it killed my foot. Just let me go get my jacket and we can get going." Kori says springing up and rushing to her hall closet.

"Take your time. Are you excited to see everyone again?" I ask as a start wrestling with Silkie on the floor.

"Well I am the excited to see my parents, Victor, and his fiancé. I have not seen Karen since I was very young. I do not really know anyone else." Kori sighs shrugging on her jacket. "Silkie, go easy on Richard he is not as young as you are." Kori giggles as she watches the beast pounce, paw, and playfully bite me.

"What are you trying to say?" I question in mock hurt.

"Oh nothing, just that you are the old man. Five years and you will be the thirty." Kori jokes sitting with Silkie and me on the floor.

"Please don't remind me, and I am not old! I'll have you know I'm aging very well! If anything I'm going to be next John Stamos." I tell her making her give a full belly laugh.

"If you are aging like anyone it is Mr. Tom Berenger." She teases making us both laugh incredibly hard. "Bruce on the other hand…" She trails off in a giggling mess as I make a disgusted face at her.

"I would say you will age horribly, but I'd be lying because you'd probably be looking as good as Sandra Bullock, Jennifer Anniston… or some shit." I wink at her making her scoff.

"Oh mmmhmm sure I will. You cannot compare me to them those women they are the gorgeous, and are incredibly out of my league!" Kori rolls her eyes as if she is stating the most obvious fact.

 _She has no idea just how beautiful she is._

"We better get going or we are going to be late." Kori says changing the subject as she gets up from the floor. She offered me her hand, and I eagerly took it as she helped me up. "Ready to go boyfriend?" She asked locking her arm around mine.

"Of course girlfriend." I teased back, but in all actuality I longed for her to actually mean those words.

"Be good Silkie, we shall be back." Kori spoke sweetly to the beast before we made our way out to my car.

….. (HS)…

"Oh my God! This is your car?" Kori questioned running her finger tips over my silver 2016 Ferrari 488 GTB.

"One of them, yea." I answered.

"It is very nice." Kori says clutching her purse that looks over stuffed closer to her.

"What's in that thing?" I quirk a brow as I open the passenger side door for her.

"I thank you, and my parents' gifts." She answered simply.

"What did you get them?" I was curious I couldn't help it.

"Well I got my ima a handmade pearl jewelry box from Israel. She told me she had one years ago, but it broke when they moved to Gotham. And I got my abba a box of Fuente Don Arturo AnniverXario cigars. You know as well as I do the man loves cigars. " She explains the gifts to me and I immediately think of the price of those cigars.

"A box of those cigars are 7,500 dollars! I don't mean to pry, but how the hell did you afford that?" I asked.

"I may have been… oh what is that word when you have sex for money?" She questions causing me to quickly hit the brakes, thank god she was wearing her seatbelt or she probably would have went through the windshield.

"A prostitute! You're a prostitute? God Kori if you needed money I'm sure Vic would have helped out, hell if you didn't want help from your family I would have…" I sighed running my hand through my hair in pure nervousness. I looked back over at her only to see her lips pressed together twitching slightly. "I mean did you even know those guys? What if they were married with families, or had some kind of STD?" I ranted my mind immediately went to all of the worst possible scenarios.

 _She could have been fucking killed!_

I was brought out of my thoughts by loud laughter. I stole a glance at the beauty next to me only to see her head thrown back, and her small fingers spread over her moving stomach.

"You should have seen your face! I cannot believe you fell for that." Kori choked out practically crying from how hard she was laughing.

"That was just plan cruel! Just know that I will get you back." I told her as I laughed along and parked the car by my favorite bar.

"We shall see about that. It looks like there are a lot of people here." Kori spoke biting her lip. "You will stay with me, yes?"

 _She was nervous about all the people, and more than that she was still worried about being seen as the local freak._

"Absolutely, after all you my girlfriend remember. Don't worry Kori we are going to have a great time, and if you feel uncomfortable at all we can go back home and watch a movie with the mutt or something." I tell her making her smile lightly.

"With popcorn?" She asked making me chuckle.

"Of course." I answer getting out of the car making my way over to her side. "But for now." I say taking her hand in mine and helping her out.

"Todah." Kori said squeezing my hand gently.

"Your welcome." I tell her causing a bright smile to cover her face, and her hand to tighten on mine since I remembered what the word meant. "Are you nervous?" I asked her as I noticed my hand she was holding was turning purple.

"Am I that easy to read?" She mumbles while we make out way to the bar.

"No, but the vice grip on my hand kind of gave you away." I chuckle causing her grip to immediately slacken.

"I am the sorry. Did I hurt you?" She questions inspecting my hand closely.

"Naw, but I will tell you that you got strong over the years." I laugh while I open the door for her.

"Well I am not a little girl anymore." She answers.

"It's nice of you to finally show… Hot damn!" Gar's voice yelled out before Rachael slapped him in the back of the head gaining everyone in the room's attention drawn to us.

"Richard, everyone is staring." Kori breathed pushing herself closer to me and tucking her small frame under my arm.

"It's probably because I'm standing with the most beautiful women in the room." I whisper into her ear before kissing her temple and letting my lips linger longer than necessary.

 _Well I have to make this look believable right?_

"Come on. I want to introduce you to some friends of mine." I tell her before taking her over to the gang through the silence and everyone staring.

"Wow Dick, when we told you needed a girl we didn't expect you to find one so fast." Karen spoke eyeing Kori closely. "Have we met before?"

"Karen, it is me Kori… Victor's little sister." Kori explained making Karen's Rachael's and Gar's mouths drop.

"Oh my god! Kori, you look fucking hot!" Karen gushed hugging the red headed beauty under my arm. "It's so good to see you! I didn't even know you were coming."

"It was the surprise, and it is good to see you as well. Shalom Rachael." Kori spoke earning a small smile from Rachael in return.

"Shalom Kori, Gar this is Kori Stone. Kori this is my boyfriend Garfield Logan." Rachael introduced.

"Shalom Garfield it is nice to meet you." Kori said politely toying with the hem of my shirt.

"You're not black!" Gar exclaims making everyone but Kori groan in embarrassment.

"No I am not, I am Tameranian actually and adopted." Kori laughs.

"That explains so much! It's nice to finally meet ya!" Gar greeted with that annoying fucking wiggling of his ears shit.

"Kori?" A deep male voice yelled all heads quickly turned to see both Vic's and Kori's parents Leroy and Amelia. Along with them was Vic, and what looked to be some of Vic's teammates as well as people from the police force including Commissioner Gordon and the fuck tard Xavier Redd.

 _Now Amelia was gorgeous 41 year old and looked like a mixture of Gabrielle Union, and Phylicia Rashad. Leroy on the other hand was as big as fucking Terry Cruz and bald like him to, but Leroy had a huge scar on the right side of his face… the man was a complete bad ass._

"Abba!" Kori beamed leaving my grasp and jumping into her father's arms. Everyone watched as the large ex- sniper now hard special agent melt at seeing his daughter as he spun her around her around.

"My baby girl's home!" Leroy cried as he hugged Kori and his wife close to him. Amelia was practically sobbing with excitement.

"Sweetheart, we thought you were going to be on your plane to Armenia right now." Amelia smiled playing with her daughter's long hair.

"Do you really think I would miss this? This is a big day for you guys." Kori smiled kissing her father's cheek.

"Ms. Stone it is very nice to see you again." Commissioner Gordon spoke shaking my "girlfriend's" hand as every guy over there practically eye fucking her.

"You better get over there Dick. You know those men are dogs especially Redd." Karen warned making me practically dart over there when I see Xavier take Kori's hand and kiss it.

…..HS….

 **Kori's POV**

"Kori Stone, my my have you grown. You look so sexy." Xavier purred taking my hand into his while all the other men began to leave since Redd seemed to have a claim on me, and of course my abba went to take pictures with Ima.

"I wish I could say the same." I replied coolly to his advances making Xavier chuckle.

"Hmmm… your feisty I like that. Now tell me cutie what is a girl like you doing at a party like this alone? We can go have a private party of our own." Xavier asks bringing my hand to his lips making my skin crawl before I quickly yanked my hand away from him.

"I did not come here alone, and I am definitely not interested." I sneer crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh? And which man here was stupid to let you out of his sight, your big protective brother or daddy dearest?" Xavier questions bringing his arm to cup my face, but I swiftly slapped his hand away from me.

"I do not need a keeper, and I would appreciate it if you would stay the hell away from me." I growled. I turned away to make a fast get away only to run into a solid form. I looked up only to see it was a very pissed off Richard.

"Do we have a problem here Redd?" Richard snarled his jaw tightened, and his vein practically popping out of his neck.

"Not at all, just admiring a beautiful woman." Xavier loudly swallowed. "You always got the pretty ones, but Kori Stone I'm highly impressed. She's quite… ravishing. Maybe you should just let the girl decide." Xavier spoke up, but took a step back.

 _I swear Richard was going to strangle the douchebag. If I did not trust Richard with every fiber of my being I would truly be terrified of him. I gently run my hands up and down his shoulder trying to get him to calm down._

"Richard, baby relax. Let us go get a drink, yes." I tell him bringing one of my hands up to run through his hair.

"Stay the fuck away from her!" Richard advised before taking my hand and leading us back to the bar towards his friends.

"Shit Richard, we thought you were gonna strangle Redd with your bare hands." Karen snorts taking a sip of her fruity drink.

"Even Gar was scared!" Vic laughed.

"I was not!" Gar argued only to earn a glare from Rachael. "Ok maybe I was just a little."

"God, Kori I'm sorry. My temper really got the best of me." Richard apologizes sitting on a bar stool. I wrap my arms around him without a second thought as I stood between his legs.

"It is alright, and I thank you for doing the sticking up for me." I tell him before kissing his cheek lightly letting my lips linger like he did to my temple earlier.

"Oh Richard Dear!" A familiar female voice range out making Richard and everyone else immediately cringe. Richard's face dropped into my neck with a loud groan.

"Come on not Babs. You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Richard growled into my neck.

 _And just when I this night could not get any worse with Xavier, next it is Babs, but right now the smell of burning flesh from the burning ghost, and I immediately want to scream at my new found luck of bad._

"I am going to need a three wise men and keep them coming." I yell to the bar tender as I hear Barbra Gordon's laugh get closer and closer.

"Make that two!" Richard yells keeping his head in my neck.

 **Well guys there is chapter 2 hope you enjoyed! Please Review, follow, favorite, or you know all three!**

 **Ima: Hebrew for mother**

 **Abba: Hebrew for Father**

 **Todah: Hebrew for thank you**

 **Three wise men shot: Jim Beam, Jack Daniels and Johnny Walker**.


	3. Me and Mr Jones

**I DO NOT OWN**

 **Kori's POV**

"Dick Grayson, it is so good to see you!" Barbra Gordon squealed with no one other than Kitten Moth walking along her side.

 _Of course Barbra was just as gorgeous as ever. She was about 5'9 and had the body of a runway model. She had pale skin that contrasted wonderfully with her grayish blue eyes, her orange red hair was pin straight and was a little longer than her shoulders. She had a lip filler injected mauve smile, very tight pulled back skin on her face… she had the money of course she had all of those plastic surgeries, and the white Gucci dress and heals she wore._

 _Kitten Moth was a plastic Pamela Anderson look alike. Her hair was so blonde it was practically white. She definitely had a nose and boob job from high school as well as Botox. She wore a cut out pink dress with pink high stilettos._

"Barbra." Richard mumbled in acknowledgment before throwing his shot back.

"Oh Dick, call me Babs you always used to." Barbra purred cocking out her small hip.

"That was a long time ago." Richard says keeping his hands on me.

"So Dicky poo, who's your friend?" Kitten interrupts glaring at me.

"After all of these years she still calls you poo?" I question making the gang laugh and Richard to groan in annoyance.

"No way… its freak show! Finally grew out of the glasses and braces I see." Kitten sneered eyeing me.

"To bad you didn't outgrow the frizzy hair, orange skin, crooked nose, and those huge alien eyes. It's a shame you always were the ugly duckling." Babs spoke giggling while Richard was practically growling.

 _Damn, she has not changed at all, but I am older now and I do not deserve her rudeness even though she may be right._

"My hair is not the frizzy it is curly, I am not orange I am tan from my culture, yes my eyes are big but I do not think they are the alienish. My nose is the crooked because I broke it twice and I do not want to look like the plastic bunny of the boy play, and what exactly does a duck have to do with me?" I spat crossing my arms over my chest. Richard's arm wrapped around my waist as he pulled me into his chuckling form.

"Baby, it's called a playboy bunny, and don't worry about the duckling thing we will go over it when we go home, and then I can show you how gorgeous you really are." Richard growled before nibbling gently on my earlobe causing me to gasp.

"Richard!" I squealed before I attempted to playfully smack him only for Richard to catch my hand and lace our fingers together.

"Save that for the bedroom baby." Richard spoke giving me that sexy side smirk.

"Hey! I don't care if you two are dating. I don't want to hear what you're gonna do with my little sister!" Victor huffed giving us his stern look.

 _Well this was his idea; we are just putting on the show._

"Wait… you and her?" Kitten screeched while Bab's jaw looked like it would touch the floor.

"Yup, we were going to wait a while to make ourselves public, but we figured what a better time than having everyone we know in the same room." Richard answered before kissing the back of my hand.

 _He is getting too far into this! People are going to start the talking and think that we are actually an item. Jeez, it is getting hot in here._

"She's quite the upgrade." Rachael chimed in giving a tiny smile.

"Oh shut the fuck up goth girl!" Babs hollered as I noticed that I was starting to sweat from the heat.

"Woah, hey now that is not necessary." Gar defended putting his arm around his girlfriend.

"Everything is going to burn!" I heard a man's voice yell.

The return of the smell of burning flesh was back and there he was the man on fire standing right next me.

"What do you want?" I questioned the ghost quietly as my breathing got heavy.

"He just left me." The ghost spoke getting more agitated.

"Wh…who…l…left…you?" I mumbled as my vision started to spin.

"Kori, are you alright?" Karen questioned, but I could not turn to look for her in fear I would fall over.

"I…I…" I tried to speak but the heat was getting so intense that I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

"Kori, baby, hey look at me. You're sweating pretty badly." Richard tells me putting his hands on my face. "Jesus, you burning up!"

"Oh Richard, she's faking it!" Babs sneers.

 _I would do anything to be able to punch that bitch in the face!_

"Kori, hold on I'm gonna go get mom!" Victor spoke as he ran to get the experienced nurse.

"Stay out of my way!" the ghost yelled as while the flames on his body intensified making the heat unbearable.

"And if I do the refusing?" I murmured as dark spots clouded my vision, and my voice was hoarse.

"Then you'll have to endure a fate worse than mine. I've seen things my dear, and there are people all around very interested in you." The ghost spoke his mouth to my ear burning the soft skin of the shell of it, before his evil cackling was the only thing I could hear.

"Rich…" I mumbled before everything went black.

 **Richard's POV**

"Rich." She spoke so quietly before her beautiful green eyes rolled back into her head, and I immediately knew she was going to go down. I quickly grabbed her tiny waist just as her body went limp.

 _Shit! Was she sick? If she was why the hell, why wouldn't she tell me? Who was she talking to earlier? Obviously no one else was paying attention since the bar was so loud, but I did. Oh god, do I sound like some kind of creep?_

"Kori!" I heard Amelia yell as she and Leroy ran over.

"What the fuck happened?" Leroy demanded as Amelia started to check Kori over.

"I don't know sir. One minute she was fine laughing and talking, then the next she's whispering and sweating profusely before she passed out." I explained as my fingers traced patterns on her skin.

"Kori, angel, I need you to wake up." Amelia spoke as Kori's eyelids began to flutter.

"Ima." Kori said, but her voice sounded hoarse.

"Are you ok?" Leroy asked.

Kori's reply was in what I assumed was either Arabic or Hebrew.

 _She's hiding something. She only speaks in another language when she wants to keep things a secret._

"I wish you would be more careful." Amelia sighed taking Kori's hand in her own.

"So… is she going to be alright?" I asked causing Kori's eyes to widen and shoot up towards me in embarrassment.

"She's going to be just fine. She was just dehydrated." Leroy answered. "Maybe we should take you home. You shouldn't be alone."

"No!" Kori yelled jumping out of my embrace. "This night is for you guys, and you should enjoy it. I can catch the cab home, and I will not be alone Silkie is there." Kori argued crossing her arms over her chest causing the top she was to rise up showing more of her toned body.

"I can stay with her sir. I mean we are neighbors, so it won't cause any trouble." I offer knowing full well I'd get Kori home with me.

 _What can I say Leroy loved me. Well that's a huge lie, his wife loved me anyway. Leroy thought I was a trouble maker, but I knew he cared about the well fair of his daughter more than anything._

"Listen Dick, I don't really…" Leroy started only to be elbowed in the gut by his wife.

"Thank you Dick, I think that is a great idea!" Amelia beamed. "We will see you both at lunch tomorrow."

"Ima, we did not have lunch plans." Kori states just as confused as I was.

"Well we all do now, Bruce invited us to the manor since he could not be here tonight." Leroy answered clearly happy to see Bruce.

 _Bruce and Leroy go way back to when Bruce traveled to Kenya years ago, and Leroy got his tourists ass out of some crazy shit that they refuse to talk about._

"Oh that will be… nice." Kori mumbles from beside me, for she never truly felt comfortable at Bruce's house due to all the people being there all the time.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Leroy insists putting his hand on Kori's shoulder, and pulling her toward him causing mine to fall off of her low hip that I was adamantly without knowledge rubbing random patterns on her soft bare skin. "I get this is a fake relationship, but watch your hands son."

"Leroy! You need to relax; Richard didn't mean any harm." Amelia scolded only to shoot me a slight wink in the process.

"Of course not sir, I'd never disrespect the chief of police." I mutter feeling my face heat up.

"Not in front of his face anyway." Kori scoffed with a laugh as she gently shoved me.

"Excuse me? Kori, do you think this is funny?" Leroy questioned his daughter sternly glaring at her in the process.

 _I know I am a grown ass man, but Leroy Stone is a scary S.O.B. there are only two people I know who don't practically shit their pants when he's pissed off and that's his wife, and the little thing standing next to me._

"Abba, you need to do the lighting of the upward. I was merely joking." Kori teased making us all laugh. "What is so funny?"

"Kor, It's lighten up. Not lightened upward, god your English is so bad!" I laughed earning a pretty hard punch in the stomach that knocked a little wind out of me.

"Do not do the laughing at me Grayson." Kori spoke grabbing my chin in her hand and brining me down to her eye level. "I may be a woman, but I can still do the kicking of your ass." Kori warned arching a brow at me.

"I have no doubt in your capabilities Stone. If you wanna leave with me we better get a move on, because I need to stop at the grocery store and get some popcorn so we can watch that movie we talked about earlier." I answered sticking my arm out for her to latch onto which to my delight she did rather eagerly.

"Can we also get ice-cream as well?" Kori questioned batting her long dark lashes my way.

"I haven't had ice-cream in so long. Yes, we can get some." I responded while my mouth while practically salivating.

"I thought you had to eat clean, for the upcoming fight Mr. I have to remain in my weight class?" Rachael mocked walking toward us.

"Awe, come on Rach, one night of eating reckless won't kill me." I replied bumping her small frame with my massive one. "I want tell Vic if you don't."

"I'm not gonna say a damn thing, but you know ever since you hired him to be your fitness trainer he finds everything out." Rachael deadpanned. "Remember when you ate Taco Bell five months ago? Vic made you train for nearly eight hours to burn that shit out of your system."

"Yea, Yea, I remember, but this time he won't find out cause all the evidence will be at Kori's place." I answered but Rachael merely rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I came over here to discuss with you. Kori, do you mind if I borrow Dick for a quick minute before you guys head out?" Rachael asked practically already pulling me away.

"Uh of course not, that way I can say goodbye to everyone while you guys do the chatting." Kori spoke seeming rather confused by Rachael's quick urgency.

"Great, thanks!" Rachael rushed out before she began to pull me into a secluded corner of the bar.

"Rachael, what the hell is your problem? Could you have been anymore short with her?" I questioned only to get a pretty harsh smack to the arm.

"Shut up and just listen to me! We have a major fucking problem." Rachael hissed at me making me stiffen.

"What kind of problem?"

"Around the time Kori was acting weird and passed out, I sensed something." Rachael tells me making the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"What kind of something?" I questioned running my hand over my face in pure agitation.

"I'm not sure, but there was more than one spiritual entity lurking around her. The one I got the best read on is full of pure rage and hatred. It seems to like to toy with her." Rachael explains.

"So what does this mean?" I ask looking over to Kori who is patiently waiting for me with my black leather jacket in hand.

"I think Kori is being haunted for a certain reason, and whatever this thing is wants her out of the picture… for good."

 **Well guys there is chapter three! Sorry it took so long I'm currently going through a lot right now, and I can't promise when the next chapter will be up. Just know that I am not giving up on this story! Please review, follow, favorite, or you know all 3**


	4. Half Time

**Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me here is chapter 4!**

 **I DO NOT OWN!**

 **Richard's POV**

"Richard are you sure you are the all of right? You have been acting odd since we left the party." Kori asks her voice full of concern as I speed down the main drag to the closest Walmart. Even though Rachael's words were ringing in my ears I couldn't help but snicker at her English blunder.

"Yea, Kori, don't worry I'm alright. Just tired." I answered as I watched her take her bottom lip between her teeth from the corner of my eye.

"If you are that tired we do not have to do the watching of movies, and eat all of the junk." Kori tells me. "I can go back to my place, and you can go back to yours. That way you can get some sleep. I do not want to keep you up."

"Naw, don't worry about it. I wanna hang out with you and the mutt, plus I can stay up as late as I want because I don't have to practice; so I'm yours for the entire night." I tell her causing a huge smile to brighten her features.

"Ok, if you are sure. What kind of ice cream do you want?" Kori asks as I pull into a parking spot.

"Oh, Ms. Stone if I am breaking diet we are going all out. We are going to make chocolate Sundays with all of the fixings." I tell her as my mouth practically watering just talking about it.

"Planning on getting chocolate wasted Mr. Grayson?" Kori giggled as I reached into my back seat to get my going out disguise.

"Look at you, using a movie reference! I've never been so proud. Hell yea, we are gonna get hella chocolate wasted!" I yelled putting on a pair of dark sunglasses and a red beanie.

"Why are you putting that on?" Kori questioned with an adorable confused look on her face. "I thought you moved on from the sunglasses."

"I don't really want to deal with people tonight. I just want us to have fun, and not have to worry about the hassle of being Richard Grayson for the night. I just want to be a normal guy who is going to buy some snacks for a beautiful girl." I tell her giving her my famous panty dropper smile, or that's what others apparently call it. Kori merely scoffed at me and shook her head.

"If you think I am letting you pay you are insane. All of this was my idea." Kori tells me as she gets out of the car.

"You are the one that's out of their damn mind if you think I'm letting you pay." I retaliate making her huff and cross her slender arms over her chest.

"Richard, it is the least I can do. Not only did you take me to the party tonight, but you helped me unpack last night as well. The least you can do is let me buy you some sweets to say thank you." The goddess next to me pouted causing me to laugh before I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Does it really mean that much to you?" I question squeezing her to me as I notice her shiver.

"It really does." Kori responds smiling up at me before we walk through the automatic doors. "Just let me do this without you complaining." She tells me pinching my side making me jump.

"Fair enough Stone. You win, let's make our way to the ice cream isle." I tell her as I lead her around the large store. It wasn't long before Kori seemed to go into a daze.

"I will be right back." She murmured before making her way to the end of the freezer isle. I quickly sent a text to Vic that we were at the store and I'd keep an eye on his little sister. It wasn't long before I felt couple taps on the back of my shoulder.

"Hey, buddy, I think it's time to take your girl back to the looney bin." The guy laughed pointing over to Kori who was talking adamantly with her hands to… well…no one.

"How about you watch your fucking mouth, huh buddy." I growl at him before shoving past him, and making my way over to Kori who still was talking with such emotion it honestly worried me.

"Kor, you ok, ready to get some ice cream?" I ask her causing her to gasp, and turn my way only for a moment before looking back to where she was shortly before.

"Yes, of course, sorry, I just got lost in my own head for a moment." Kori explained but she didn't look at me in fact she was looking at my shirt with her bottom lip between her teeth.

"No worries, let's just go get our ice cream." I tell her trying my best to try to ignore that I just witnessed her having a full-blown conversation with herself.

"I am thinking that people recognize you, for people are doing the staring." Kori whispers which immediately makes my head snap up to take in my surroundings. However, the only people staring were looking in pure bewilderment, and they weren't looking at me.

"Kor, trust me all of those eyes are on you not me." I say as she makes a sighing sound before she hip checked me.

"I know Richard, I just wanted to take the attention off of me." Kori spoke clearly wanting me to forget what I just saw. "So, I was thinking we could get brownie batter ice cream, since it is your favorite. Maybe we could get some whipped cream and….."

"Woah, wait a minute you remember my favorite ice cream flavor?" I interrupted smiling like the fucking idiot I was for making her blush, and take her bottom lip between her teeth in embarrassment.

"Of course, I remember, the first time I ever had ice cream was with you and that was the flavor you had. I am not shocked that you do not recall it, it was so long ago." She mumbled wrapping her arms around herself as we entered the frozen food section indicating she was cold. I immediately took my jacket off and wrapped it around her as she shivered against me.

"It was a long time ago, a good 11 years ago, and it was your first 4th of July by then you were here for only a few months. Not only that but it was your first time coming to the manor, and you kept calling me Mr. Grayson or sir because you didn't see me as a friend and were trying to be so polite so I'd like you. You were terrified of me back then." I remanence to her getting angry at the memory of how scared she was of not only me but both the middle and higher social classes.

"I did not want to be, but even back then you were the rich "bad boy" that had the world in the palm of your hand. You were highly intimidating back then, and where I come from the only people who had money are the Gordinians that invaded our country to take over Tamaran." She spoke softly to me grabbing the ice cream off the shelf.

"You still afraid?" I question putting one of my arms against the glass door next to her head, and my other arm on the opened door, so her small frame was boxed within my large one. Kori turned so she was now facing me, a small crooked smile on her gorgeous face.

"Should I be?" She questioned quietly, so quietly I barley heard her.

"Not of me, never of me." I tell her cupping the side of her neck.

 _Fuck, her skin is just as soft as I remember._

"But I am." Kori mumbled as her big doe eyes looking up at me, and her slender fingers wrapping around mine.

"You are what?" I questioned tracing the tattoo on the veins of her neck.

"Afraid." She answered before swallowing hard. "Not of you, but being here, back in Jump. I feel as if five years has not changed anything, and I fear it never will." Kori reveals looking me straight in my face, and I silently I thanked God I was wearing my sunglasses.

"You shouldn't be, things have really…" I started off.

"Do not fucking do that! Do not act like things have changed, because they have not. I heard what that man said to you, I am not the oblivious, I see how people look at me. They look at me like I have fucking two heads, or that I have the green skin. I am the freak of Jump, and no matter what I try do it is never going to be enough." The goddess in front of me rants with her eyes full of tears that she refuses to let fall, and her lips tremble softly, but she bites them to keep the sob in.

 _She never used to let people see her cry, but I have, to many times. I know all of her tells before she would do so, first it's the watery eyes, then the trembling lips, next she pinches herself to try and bring herself back to reality. I hate that I know these things about her, but I do, and it fucking kills me._

"I cannot talk about this here." She rushed out from under my arm before quickly spinning on her heel and practically dashed the way we came in.

"Kori! Kori, stop, slow down!" I yell as I take off after her. "Hey, if you don't wanna talk, fine! But you are gonna listen to me!" I fume as I catch up to her making her stop. I grab her arm and spin her towards me.

 _I know I'm being rough with her, but I can't seem to settle down. I can't stop now, my temper, I can never control it. Once the beast is out its cage it can't be controlled, that's what makes me an amazing fighter, but an awful companion for women._

"First off, who gives a flying fuck what that guy said? He smelled like straight booze and looked homeless. Two, I know you aren't oblivious, never said you were. Finally, there is nothing wrong with you, you are a little quirky so the fuck what. I love that about you!" I hissed at her making her stance relax and her fists loosen.

"You are right, it does not matter what he thinks." Kori mumbled before timidly looking up at me, but her eyes held so much passion and determination. "Do you agree with him?"

"What?" I asked shocked by her question.

"Do you think I am in the need of being locked up?" Kori timidly shot back at me.

"Of course, not." I respond not looking at her, only to have my sunglasses ripped off my face.

"I am so tired of you hiding behind these damn things! This is not high school, and I am not a child. I want you to fucking look at me for once, and tell me the truth!" Kori ranted her raspy voice cracking before she snapped my sunglasses in half. I grabbed her chin between my thumb and forefinger to make sure she'd get the message this time.

 _I knew wearing the sunglasses, bothered her but damn I never thought she'd go and break them. When did she get this feisty? It's kind of hot._

"No, absolutely not, there is not one fiber in my being that thinks that you should be locked up. So, who cares, that you are a little different, we all are. My best friend doesn't deserve to be locked up." I tell her honestly before she hugs me tightly to her, her head resting on my lower chest.

"Thank you, I am sorry I need so much reassurance. Being back here just gives me major anxiety." Kori sighs making me squeeze her tightly to me.

"I understand, you have every right to feel that way." I comfort her kissing the top of her head.

"I am the sorry for snapping your glasses. I will pay for new ones." She apologizes softly making me laugh.

"That's ok, and honey you may have to do the whole prostitution we discussed earlier to pay for the those glasses." I joked earning a smack to the chest.

"Oh come, on how much were they?" Kori asks placing her hands on her hips.

"Almost 15 grand." I reveal rubbing the back of my neck. "They are high end, designer brand." I mumble making her eyes nearly pop out of her head.

"I cannot afford that." Kori said clearly astonished by the price.

"You aren't going to, you are going to buy the ice cream, and popcorn." I tell her wrapping my arm around her guiding her back to the ice cream isle.

"I will pay you back one day." She promises, even though I know that day probably would never come.

… **KORI'S POV….**

"Frank, would you hold the door please." I ask the doorman who is beaming at me.

"You two planning a fun night?" Frank asks eyeing our grocery bags.

"That is the plan. You are more than welcome to come up for some ice cream after your shift if you would like." I tell the older man making him chuckle.

"No thank you, my dear, but I appreciate it. I did let Silkie out not to long ago, so he should be good for the rest of the night." Frank tells us making me worry about him walking my beast upstairs.

"Thank you so much, but he did not give you any trouble, did he?" I question.

"Not in the least, you raised a real gentleman." Frank says making me laugh and Richard scoff.

"Of course, he didn't try to eat your face when you first met him." Richard sasses before I elbow him in the ribs.

"He was not going to do the eating of you, he is just protective of his ima. Now if you will excuse me I have a baby to attend to. I thank you again, Frank." I answer going into the building with Richard warm at my heels. "Do you mind if we take the stairs?"

"Still Claustrophobic?" Richard questioned with a raise of his perfect brow, and I immediately felt self-conscious, so the only thing I did was look down and nod my head. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with that. I was just curious, come on let's get stepping before the ice cream melts." He spoke sweetly to me before the two of us made our way to the stairs.

Silkie, must have heard us when we finally got close to my apartment for all I heard was is loud barking and crying as well as scratching on the door.

"Someone is excited for you to come home." Richard teased making me chuckle.

"He always is, he hates when I am gone. I used to have to take him with me when I taught English, the kids and everyone just loved him." I laugh remember taking my massive beast to hang out with children while I was teaching. "Awe, it is ok, do not do the crying." I chide as we get close to the door and the scratching and crying got more intense.

"He's such a baby." Richard mumbled causing me to smack him in the chest.

"Do not make fun of him." I warn as I opened the door only or Silkie's large front paws landed on my shoulders knocking me back into Richard who seemed to effortlessly catch me.

 _Having his large hands on my waist made me feel something I haven't felt unless I was with my father and brother, and that was safe._

"Woah, easy there, we don't want your ima getting hurt." Richard teased rubbing my dog's face and neck getting him all the hyped up with his tail excessively.

"Alright my boys, let us eat snacks and have the night of movies." I spoke making Richard laugh as his arms remained around me while he led me inside.

"Get moving mutt, the three of us got plans." Richard says as Silkie barked is approval.

 **Well guys there is chapter four thanks for being so patient! : )**


	5. Our Day Will Come

**Well here is Chapter 5, I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **I DO NOT OWN**

 **Richard's POV**

" _BANG! BANG!"_

 _What the fuck is that?_

"Mmmm… five more minutes." A voice murmured as weight covered my whole body.

 _Oh, god, it must be the mutt._

I slowly started to sit up to try and rearrange myself to get the mutt off me, only to realize, Silkie, was only laying across my shins. A long, feminine leg was draped across my torso. My eyes immediately followed the path of tanned flesh; to a pair of grey yoga cotton shorts. My eyes continued to roam, and were met with a flat, toned, stomach that was covered in bright colorful cherry blossoms. I couldn't control myself it seemed as if my hand had a mind of its own, for I began to trace the ink with my fingers.

"God, that feels nice." A female voice rasped.

The body that was on me shifted, so now her crotch was pressed tightly to my hip. I had to suck in a breath as I felt myself become hard nearly against her leg.

"Fuck, Kori, you're killing me." I mumbled as the girl of my dreams shifted once again, but now her face was buried in the crook of my neck. "Oh, fuck me."

" _BANG! BANG!"_

"Kori! Open up, Karen and I brought breakfast!" Vic's voice boomed from out in the hallway making Silkie shoot up off the couch to the door.

"Shit, Kori, you gotta wake up! Your brother is here, and if he sees us like this he will kill me." I whisper yell at her as I gently shake her.

"What?" Kori mumbled as her gorgeous eyes opened.

"Kori, don't make me use my key. I know you are here, not only is your car in its spot, but Frank said you haven't left." Vic shouted once again pounding on the door.

Kori immediately trying to jump away from me, and before I could even react her momentum brought not only me but also Silkie to the ground with a huge thud.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Kori apologized frantically.

"It's fine, just go open the door, and if he asks I came for breakfast." I reasoned and Kori just nodded before pulling down her coral tank top to cover her stomach. I watched as she quickly swung the door open just as I hopped off of the ground and make my way to her coffee maker.

"Victor, it is very rude to just stop by without a call." Kori sighed in annoyance.

"I will never understand how someone can look so pretty in the morning after just waking up." Vic spoke trying to butter his little sister up who just merely rolled her eyes. "Dick, man, what are you doing here so early?"

"Uh, I came to ask your sister to breakfast, but since you already brought shit over I'll just eat here." I said as Vic smiled but Karen raised a brow and crossed her arms.

 _Shit, does she know?_

 **Bark Bark!**

We all looked towards Silkie who was sitting at the feet of Vic with his tail wagging, as he was clearly waiting for attention.

"What is that? Vic, you told me she had a dog! That thing is not a dog!" Karen screeched jumping behind her fiancé.

We all watched as Silkie seemed to sulk and quietly walk towards Kori, and place his head on her hip.

"She did not mean that. You are my handsome guy!" Kori encouraged as the large beast jumped up to lick her face. "You are such a good boy, Ima does not like when you are sad." Kori soothed as Silkie laid his head on her shoulder.

"Karen, there is no need to be afraid of him. Silkie is sensitive, and would not hurt a fly… unless you were trying to hurt Kori, then that is an entirely different story. He is very protective of his mom." I tease as I pet all over Silkie's face.

"You are sure he is safe?" Karen questioned as she peeked out from behind Vic.

"Entirely, my father found him when he was just a baby. His mother had abandoned him, we think do to his coloring, but he's been with me ever since. His second birthday is coming soon, so he is still relatively young. He is also a licensed anxiety dog, and trained to find narcotics and people with his scent." Kori reveals rubbing her pup who seemed to tell he was being stuck up for.

"That's… actually pretty impressive." Karen speaks as she steps forward to pet Silkie who eagerly licks her hand.

"He is also going to start working with dad on the police force during the days to give him something to do." Kori tells us with so much pride in her tone as she spoke about her baby.

"The mutt gets to go on ride alongs with dead, and I never got to. That's some shit." Vic complained as he glared at the large beast.

"Do not do the whining." Kori chuckled as she began to pour coffee into mugs with Silkie still attached to her. "What did you bring for breakfast?"

"Technically I only brought over bagels, fruit, croissants, cream cheese, jelly, but I also brought two dozen eggs, tater tots, bacon, and pancake batter." Vic said as he rummaged through the bags of food.

"Let me guess, you want me to cook." Kori stated as she snatched the bags from her brother. "Normally when people bring over a meal, they do not have the host cook."

"That's exactly what I told him!" Karen spoke up as her hands ran over Silkie's head.

"Come on, Kor, your cooking is amazing. Plus, Richard has never tried it yet. He needs to experience the deliciousness made by chef Kori Stone." Vic tried to butter her up, but I quickly intervened.

"Hey, don't throw me under the bus. I was going to take Kori out for breakfast before you got here." I chimed in making Vic scoff.

"Of course, you were, and that's because you can't cook for shit." Vic mocked making me groan in annoyance.

"Fine, I will cook! You both have to shut up though, and not stand over me while I do so." Kori warned as she began to take out all of the food from the bags.

"Kor, you are really the best! What would I do…. What the hell is a large tub of brownie batter ice cream, and three bags of kettle corn doing in the garbage?" Vic fumed looking over at me.

"What makes you think it was me?" I ask hiding behind Kori as if to use her as a shield.

"Because fat ass, Kori, usually eats frozen yogurt or fruity ice cream. The brownie batter has your name all over it!" Vic fumed as he tried to lung for me, but I quickly pulled Kori to stand directly in front of me.

"Victor, it was my idea. I wanted to indulge a little, and I suggested Richard do the same. You act as if this is really going to affect him." Kori spoke with a roll of her eyes.

"Sure, we will see when he moves up in his weight class. You can't keep spoiling him Kori. He's supposed to be eating clean." Vic argued crossing his arms over his chest making his sister huff.

"You are being the unreasonable." Kori countered.

"Vic, baby, just leave them alone. You are acting like one cheat day is going to affect his six-year progress. Come on let's sit down and watch TV while your sister cooks." Karen says as she practically drags her fiancé from the kitchen.

"Thank god, I do not live that close to him, I would probably go mad." Kori mumbled.

"At least you didn't have to go to be his college roommate, now that was rough." I respond making her giggle.

"Hey, you guys know I can hear you!" Vic yelled from his spot on the couch making us all laugh. I quickly stole a glance at the beauty next to me and came to a pretty serious realization.

 _I'm falling in love with her all over again…. Fuck me!_

 **Well guys that's chapter five, kind of a filler chapter if you will. Thanks for being so supportive! You guys are so awesome!**


	6. Pacify Her

**Richard's POV**

"Kori, that breakfast was amazing! Where did you learn how to cook?" Karen questioned while she was slouched on the couch rubbing her stomach.

"All over the place, I suppose. Every time I go to another place I try to learn a new method of cooking, and get new recipes." Kori says as she puts the last of the scrambled eggs in Silkie's bowl. "I will say, it is actually nice to have people to cook for. Usually, it is just Silkie and I, so I tend not to cook as much."

"Don't you ever get lonely or homesick?" Karen questions looking at the foreign beauty.

"I would not say I get the homesick, but I do miss Victor and my parents when I am gone. As for the lonely, I would have to say no. I am truly never alone." Kori says as she quick glances her surroundings as if she is looking for something. "I think I like being a gypsy too much to truly settle in one place. There is just so much to see, new people to meet, in such little time." She says sitting on the couch between myself and Vic.

"What are you going to do when you meet a guy?" Karen asked making Kori scoff.

"I have only dated two men in my entire life. The first was Leonid Kovar, he was 12 years older than I was and was from Moscow Russia." Kori tells us making all of our heads shoot up to look at her.

"Wait, is this the guy you were seeing when you were 18 and both dad and mom came to visit you? 12 years, and dad didn't flip out? What the hell was an old guy like that doing with you? You told me he was older than you not that he was practically our parents age!" Vic fumed

"We did not plan on getting together, but it just happened. He was a doctor who had come to Cape Town, South Africa for work. He needed a translator and I was assigned to him. Leonid, was an army doctor at first known as Red Star by the men in his unit. We would exchange stories of the places we each have been, and we just started to get close for two months before we dated." Kori spoke with a small smile before looking right at Vic and added "He knew everything about me, and was more than accepting of that."

 _What the hell did that mean? And if this guy was so great why aren't they still together?_

"He seems like an amazing guy! Why aren't you guys together?" Karen squealed.

"He was." Kori whispered biting her lip.

"Was? Did that old man fucking hurt you? Cause I swear to god I will go find him and kick his ass back to Russia!" Vic yelled.

"Hurt me? What? No! Vic, Leonid and I went to Israel together after dating for 2 months. I was still assigned to be his translator. He died in a bombing." Kori revealed pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them.

 _Oh My GOD!_

I immediately grabbed her hand as she gave me a small smile and squeezed my hand. The room was completely silent.

"Did you well… you know get closure?" Vic murmured looking at his sister as if his own heart had been shattered.

"Yes, and I think that is why I am so at peace with it now." She tells him as he nods slowly as Karen and I stared on in confusion. The Stones have always seemed to have some kind of strange secret communication that no one really understood when it came to Kori. It was like the whole family would talk in code, or in other languages so no one would be able to truly understand what they were talking about.

"You know, with me going to be a part of this family soon, maybe it's time that I know the codes of what you guys talk about." Karen spoke in a joking manner, but you could tell she was quite serious.

"Oh come on Kar…." Vic started but was interrupted by his fiancé.

"Vic, I'm being serious. The two of you plus your parents are all on the hush hush when it comes to certain things, and with me going to be a part of this family soon… I think it's time you both let me in on what you guys are hiding." Karen said with her arms crossed and fierce look on her face.

"Karen, let's not do this here." Vic tried only for Karen to interject.

"Then when are we going to discuss it Vic? Every time I bring it up you always say you will tell me eventually or you will tell me when the time is right. I'm starting to realize if I don't drag it out of you I'll never get the truth." Karen fumed before looking at me. "Do you know what the hell he's hiding?"

"Karen, I really…" I started.

"Dick! I asked you a question it's a simple yes or no!" Karen practically growled at me.

"No." I mumbled as I looked at mine and Kori's interlocked hands that were hidden behind my leg.

"Karen, it's not my secret to share!" Vic fumed before rubbing his hand over his face in frustration. Karen quickly shot a cold glare towards the island beauty who sat next to me.

"Of course, it's not. We should go and get ready for Bruce's. Thank you again for breakfast, Kori, Richard, we will see you both in a few hours." Karen spoke through a fake smile and gritted teeth. "Come on Vic." Karen chimed as she made her way to the door.

"Kori, I'm sorry, we will talk about this later. Don't be upset." Vic tells his sister who was still holding my hand, but refused to look at anyone. "Take care of her, ok man." Vic sighs now looking to me.

"No worries, I'll see you guys later." I said to him as I pulled Kori closer to me as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. Vic kissed his sister's cheek before he followed Karen out of the apartment. Clearly sensing his mother's distress, Silkie, made his way over to us from the kitchen and resting his head on Kori's legs and whining softly.

"I always seem to cause problems when I am in Jump…" Kori mumbled stroking the wolf's head gently.

"Kori, you don't cause problems." I tell her tightening my arm around her.

"It does not seem that way. Richard, I have only been here a few days, and I have already caused the scene at my parents' party, then I did the embarrassing you at the store of groceries, and now this! Both Vic and my parents want me to stay for his wedding. I just do not know if I can last in Jump City for another three months. I just do not belong here, and I know the longer I stay here the more of the issues I will cause… it is inevitable." Kori confides in me.

 _This morning was going on so well and she was so happy, but now she looked so depressed, sad, and lonely. It killed me to see her this way._

"Kori, first of all you didn't embarrass me last night. That guy had no idea what hell he was talking about. Second, you did not cause a scene at the party you were dehydrated, and probably just exhausted from all the traveling. Don't worry about Karen being pissed, she's just stressed out from the wedding planning and I think it's just getting the best of her. Kori, you belong wherever you want to be. You always make friends wherever you go, your amazingly kind, genuine, funny as hell, and you're crazy beautiful. Kori, you are just an amazing fucking person and I'm so happy you are home." My mouth rambles before I kiss her temple and squeeze her tightly to me.

 _By the way I'm falling in love with you again, and I don't think I'll be able to say goodbye to you again once you are gone._

Kori rested her head on my shoulder with a sigh.

"How is it you always know what to say to me?" The beauty next to me asked as she played with my fingers with her tiny soft ones.

"Mmmm… I don't, I'm just being honest." I answer.

 _Fuck, she feels so good pressed against me._

"I should probably start getting ready to go. We are going together to Bruce's, yes?" Kori speaks making me smile.

"Of course, I should probably go fit in a training session before we go."

….HS….

 **Kori's POV**

 _I hate the effect Richard has on me…. Ok I do not really hate it, nut I hate that he could never have the feelings I have for him. I am too much of a freak for him, and I will only bring complication. There are so many times I want to just tell him the truth, but I could not imagine him not believing me or making the fun of me for my… gift._

"Kori! Are you ready to go?" I heard Richard yell from beyond my bathroom door.

"Almost, I am just finishing up." I respond before doing a once over of myself in the mirror. I had on a dark gray cropped long sleeve crew neck shirt with black low-rise joggers. My makeup was simply black eyeliner, mascara, and baby pink matte lipstick. My hair was still done how it was yesterday with the cornrows on the side, and the other half curly.

 _I did not feel like washing then straightening this curly mess._

"Richard, do you think it will be acceptable to bring Silkie to such an occasion? I hate to leave him when I was gone all day yesterday." I explain hoping that my companion could come and help soothe my nerves.

"That's fine with me. I'm sure Bruce won't mind since Silkie is going to be a part of the Jump City police force." Richard says making me giggle. "Let's get going though. I do not want to be late or Bruce will kill me."

I was about to respond but Richard wound his arm around mine before speaking again.

"Let us go mi lady, and may I say you look beautiful the afternoon."

"I thank you sir Richard. You have always been quite the gentlemen, and you look good yourself." I giggle copying his British accent.

…HS…..

"Hello Master Richard, Bruce was beginning to worry you were going to be late. Miss Stone, it is so nice to see you after so long." Alfred spoke as he meant us in the entryway of Wayne Manor.

"Alfred, please call me Kori, and it is glorious to see you to!" I gushed as I hugged the elderly man making him blush.

"This must be Silkie. The newest member to your father's team." Alfred speaks with a small smile as he scratches Silkie behind the ear. "Everyone is waiting for you three in the grand dining area." Alfred informs.

"You go ahead Richard, I am going to take Silkie to use the bathroom before we get to settled." I say as I remember I did not take Silkie out this morning.

"I'll come out with you to keep you company." A female voice chimes in. We all look to see Karen standing in the archway a soft smile crossing her features.

"I would like that very much." I state slightly nervous.

"Don't worry everything is fine." Richard whispers to me before giving my hand a gentle squeeze the he follows Alfred through the large mansion.

"I like your top." I mumble to Karen as her, Silkie, and I make our way to the back. "Go on Silkie, go potty." I encourage as he runs off the deck to the yard.

The two of us stood in an awkward silence for a while. I could feel her staring at the side of my face as if she was trying to get a read on me, but I did not look at her. I kept my eyes on Silkie who was running through the yard and smelling the new atmosphere around him.

"Kori…. I just wanted to say I was sorry." Karen sighed causing my eyes to shoot to her.

"Oh Karen, do not be sorry. I deserve your anger." I tell her in all honesty.

"No, you don't. Vic, doesn't either, and I'm not angry. It's just with me becoming a part of this family… I just thought I wouldn't be left out on things any longer. Vic, and I don't keep things from each other, but when it comes to you he shuts down on me. I feel like my fiancé has this whole secret life with you and his parents that I will never be a part of. It just frustrated me, and I should not have asked him to reveal a personal secret of yours. It isn't fair of me, and I really am sorry. I hope one day, maybe when you can trust me and get to know me you or Vic will let me in on this big undisclosed information." Karen apologizes with a teasing tone at the last part. I immediately swallow the large lump in my throat as I start to question bother her intentions as well as my own.

"Karen…" I murmur. "My secret is something very personal to me, and not a lot of people know about it. It consumes my whole life, and controls me entirely. It causes a lot of problems for not only myself, but for the people I love and I do not want to put anyone else through the things that I must endure. Some people think I am insane and the Stones are even more insane for taking me in. I cannot fathom what I would do if more people found out and continued to mock me, or lose respect for my family."

"I'm sorry this has given you such a hard time. Don't worry about the Stone's though they are a tough family and stick together. I know damn well they will do anything in their power to make sure you are safe and loved… and so will I." Karen replies placing her hand on top of my own to comfort me. I can slowly feel my eyes fill with tears when I look at her caring face and sympathetic honest eyes. I clench her finger within my own as I look away from her to lean on the deck.

"Thank you." I say squeezing her hand tighter as a tear leaves my eye.

"No problem, sis." Karen says softly. I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Karen." I say as I release a breath.

"Yea?"

"I communicate with the dead."

 **Well there is chapter 6! Please let me know what you guys think, and thanks for being so patient! I am currently in New Zealand and will be here until Halloween, so my updates may be sporadic, but the story will go on! You guys are AMAZING!**


	7. Like Smoke

**Well guys here is chapter 7! Thanks for being so patient with me! I do not own!**

 **Kori's POV**

"What?" Karen asked whipping her head around to look at me.

"Uhm… I can talk to and see spirits." I tell her making her jaw practically hit the floor.

"Are you shitting me?" Karen questions.

 _Oh no, she is either going to do the freaking out or she is going to call the psycho of paths._

"Are any of them hear right now?" Karen practically squealed as she looks around looking for any proof of an entity.

"Not that I can see…" I trail off as she keeps looking around as if looking for something.

"Oh my god, that's why all the crazy shit happens when you're around!" Karen says excitedly her eyes lighting up. "This… is… so… cool!"

"What?" I ask. Clearly, I did not hear her correctly.

"It's cool… it's like you have a super power. Is it scary… being able to do what you do?" Karen questions practically vibrating where she stands.

"Very…. I cannot believe you are so accepting of this. Why do you believe me?" I can't help but ask… I'm skeptical.

"This isn't something people lie about, and I believe you because Vic believes in you. No one in your family has ever lied to me before, so why would you start now." Karen reveals.

"You mean our family." I whisper to her causing a bright smile to cover her face.

"Does Dick know? You guys seem awfully close." Karen arches a brow and I just merely sigh.

"Oh god no. Yes, we are close… so close and that is why I cannot tell him. I cannot risk him looking at me differently, and not only that he is a major star, I do not want to tarnish his image." I explain as she nods.

"I understand where you are coming from, but if you want more with Dick you are gonna have to let him in." Karen tells me eyeing me with a Cheshire cat smile.

"More?" I ask softly

"Oh, come on, Kori, I see the way you look at him… you want him there is nothing wrong with that." Karen speaks cocking her hip.

"Am I that transparent? I mean yes, I find him very attractive and I do care for him deeply, but him and I would never work out. We come from different worlds, and not only that but I do not plan on staying In Jump… it is too hard to be here with so little people who understand me. Plus, Victor would have the hissy fit." I tell her earning a sigh.

"Well I…" Karen starts only to be interrupted.

"You girls all right out here? Lunch is ready." Richard says running a hand through his hair. "I have a friend in here I want you to meet Kor. He's been doing some traveling to film a book, and I'm sure he'd love to share travel stories with you." Richard says as he eyes us carefully as if he can tell we have been telling secrets.

"Oh truly? It will be nice to talk to someone about their travels!" I exclaim in excitement causing both Richard and Karen to chuckle. To say I was excited was an understatement, but I really liked sharing travel stories with others, compare places we have been, and learn about the places I have yet to see.

"You'll like him. Get the mutt so we can eat. I'm starving." Richard says with that sexy crooked smile that made me melt since the first day I met him.

"O… of course." I stuttered weakly and quickly looked away from him. "Silkie! Silkie! Come up here my Tateleh." I yell out to Silkie who's tail is now wagging in excitement before he bounded up the yard to the deck.

"Tateleh?" Richard asks making me smile.

 _He always loves learning new words_

"Little darling." I answer as he nods.

"Hebrew?" He chews his lip his beautiful crystal eyes focused on me.

"Yes." I answer softly.

"Don't mean to interrupt, but are we ready to eat? Karen chimes in taking my attention away from Richard. She had a sly smirk on her face as she looked at me.

"Right… uhm we should go in. It is rude of me to keep everyone waiting." I mumbled and I refused to keep eye contact with him, instead I looked to Silkie who seemed to be sniffing the air in skepticism. I watched in confusion as his tail started to wag.

 _Woof! Woof!_ Silkie barked loudly, but not in his aggressive way it seemed as if he was excited. Before I could even blink Silkie darted into the house at full speed.

"What in the world…" I mumbled as both Richard and I walked into the large mansion to see what was up with my dog.

"Hey boy, did you miss me?" A voice called that sounded all too familiar. As we turned the corner into the large dining room I could see Silkie standing on his hind legs standing against someone, his tail wagging uncontrollably, and whining in pure excitement.

"I missed you to buddy! I also missed your mommy." The male voice laughed. Once Silkie settled a little I could finally see who was loving on my dog. A smile immediately appeared on my face as I looked at the handsome familiar man before me with sun kissed tan, hazel eyes, and auburn hair.

"Wally!" I squealed as I ran full force and jumping into his arms.

 _Wally West, the prankster and actor I have come to love as one of my best friends… well I guess one of my only true friends since I moved too much to get very close to people._

"Hey there, pretty girl." Wally spoke as he spun us.

"You guys know each other?" Rachel asked as she eyed the two of us carefully.

"Uh, yea, she was my translator when I traveled overseas a little over a year ago to write my book." Wally spoke making me cringe.

"Wally, you traveled all over the place. There is no way Kori was your translator she was in the Middle East." My brother stated in confusion.

"You didn't tell anyone?" Wally asked me in pure shock.

"My father knows…" I trailed off.

"What does your father know?" My mother questioned harshly.

"I… I… uh I got the suspended from teaching for a little while." I revealed making everyone's eyes widen.

"What?!" both my mother and Vic yelled.

… ( **Richard's POV) ….**

 _Oh, fuck this is getting bad_

"How could they suspend you?" Vic practically yelled.

"I harbored a criminal, and broke the law and as well as my teaching contract." Kori says with a light shrug but her face was set in a frown. "He was going to be charged for a murder he did not commit."

"Why would you do such a thing?" Amelia questions in horror.

"In Iran murder is a capital punishment. If I did not protect him I may as well just signed Wally's death certificate." Kori responded only to cover her mouth as she realized her mistake.

"You got charged with murder!" I yelled looking to one of my oldest friends.

"Yes, but it wasn't my fault. I was at the wrong place at the wrong time and everyone just assumed it was me! On top of that Kori had her dad come and investigate on my behalf." Wally tells us as Amelia puts her hands on her hips.

"That is why you went to Iran? You told me you were going to meet up with a friend." Amelia huffed as she glared at her husband.

"Technically, I was. I just didn't tell you that friend was Wally or that our daughter got into some deep shit." Leroy said in a slight accusing tone.

"She always gets into deep shit." Vic mumbled earning a hard smack to the back of the head from his mother.

"Don't start fucking chiming in… if I remember correctly you also got into deep shit quite often with that one over there." Amelia says as she points a finger at me. "Between both you and your sister I'm surprised neither I or your father has a stress related illness."

"I have to agree with you on that, and my son is no better." Bruce speaks as he walks into the lavish dining room. "Our kids seem to get into more trouble then most people in Gotham prison… especially this one." He chuckles lightly standing behind the Tamaranian beauty as she smirked.

 _The Oldman always had a soft for Kori. No matter what trouble she got into Bruce was there to help her out of it. The hard ass turned to goo when Kori was around. The girl could do no wrong in his eyes. Hell, Bruce treasured his best friend's daughter I swear more than he did me. Just like her father and Bruce the two also had a weirdly strong bond._

"Shalom Bruce." Kori says sweetly getting up from her chair to hug my "father."

"Shalom my dear, so good to see you again." Bruce states.

"Nice to see you to Bruce." I chime in making Kori giggle and Bruce roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Why is he so nice to her… are they fucking?" Gar questions a little too loudly.

"Dude! That's disgusting that's my little sister! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Vic yells making a gagging noise.

"Don't you ever think before you speak?" Rachael groans in annoyance as she rubs her temples.

"He's married, man." I grimace with a shiver.

"I thought it was a good question! I've never seen Bruce so… friendly with anyone other than Selena and your parents Vic." Gar explains with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

"No, we are not doing the fucking… but I would not be opposed." Kori practically purred before she winked at Bruce.

"Kori!" Leroy yelled causing Kori and Wally to bust out laughing.

"Always into the older men. When will you learn?" Wally snickered wrapping his arm around Kori's chair before earning a slap to the back of the head from Bruce.

"Kor, don't even joke about shit like that its disgusting." Vic growled in annoyance and causing his sister to roll her gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Will you take the pill of chilling… it was just a joke." Kori huffed. "So, Wally what have you have been up to since I have seen you last?" Kori questioned in a bubbly tone clearly ecstatic to hear what the man next to her has been doing since they have last spoken.

"Nothing much, literally just editing the book, it should be on the shelves by October." Wally reveals quietly as if he doesn't want to tell her much about the film.

"Wally, get excited this is your first book that you have written. What's it about?" Karen asks as she takes a bite of her food.

"Oh, Karen it is just wonderful! He made it about…." Kori started only to be interrupted.

"Uh Kori… I kinda lied to you when I told you what the book is about. The book is a biography…." Wally swallows as he rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Wally you didn't. You're an idiot." Rachael growled.

"I do not understand." Kori mumbles a look of confusion on her beautiful face.

"The Gypsy" is about you" Wally revealed making Kori suck in a sharp breath.

"What?" Kori questions in a quiet whisper.

"You've really inspired me… I mean you are this amazing woman who helps so many people without asking for anything in return. Everyone deserves to know the good you do, even though you were forced to see the bad." Wally tells her grabbing her hand.

"But what about…" Kori starts but Wally cuts her off.

"Nothing about any of that! Just life living in Tamaran, getting adopted, then how life is now. I would never betray your trust and go that far." Wally tells her kissing her cheek.

 _Just fucking great. Wally, is in on the secrets to…._

"Well I am glad that I could be your muse." Kori spoke smiling sweetly.

"You guys seem to be close." Vic murmured looking strangely at the two.

"I know what you are thinking, and no. Wally and I have not done the screwing." Kori speaks so nonchalantly as if her own comment doesn't faze her. "I swear you think I am screwing everyone. I do have better judgement than that."

"Its not your judgement I'm worried about, Kori. Its them men I don't trust. I mean you hang out with Dick, and he's the biggest man whore on the planet!" Vic argued.

"Hey! I'm not a man whore." I mumbled making the beauty next to me giggle.

"Sorry, ex man whore." Vic corrected himself with a roll of his eyes.

"Thanks for clearing that up." I sighed as the smell of burning flesh hit my nose and the temperature in the room drop 20 degrees.

"Oh god, dudes what is that rank smell?" Gar questioned his hands covering his nose and mouth.

"Holy shit, I can see your breath." Rachael said as her own breath could be seen.

It wasn't long before the lights start to flicker and make an intense buzzing that made everyone cover their ears in pain and caused Silkie to bark and growl.

"Bruce, what the fuck is going on?" I yelled over the loud, intense buzzing.

"Stop it." I heard Kori growl next to me. Whatever she was talking to did not seem to like her tone for the buzzing turned into an unbearable screeching sound. The screech was so loud it honestly felt my ears were going to bleed.

 _What in the world…._

"Stop it, Now!" Kori yelled over the noise as she looked past Bruce to well… Nothing. Suddenly the house was taken over by silence. Kori, was now glaring at something that seemed to be right in front of her at the table. All was quiet for a few moments until every bulb in the chandelier above us seemed to blow up causing everyone to jump and scream. The smell of burning flesh and the freezing temperature seemed to vanish from the room as quickly as it came.

Karen was the first to speak in a pure state of awe as she just seemed to chuckle away. "I'm so gonna love being apart of this family."

 **Well guys there is chapter 7 thanks for sticking through it with me. You guys are awesome! Please review, follow, favorite, or you know all three. Thanks for being so patient with me. The story will go on! No matter how busy I get! : )**


	8. He Can Only Hold Her

**Kori's POV**

 **I do NOT own**

 _Well now I look twice as crazy to these people then I did before. To say this car ride back home with Richard is not awkward would be a huge lie. He has not said anything to me since… well since my outburst at the table. Matter of fact, no one said much to me except for Karen, Wally, Bruce, and the rest of my family, the others looked at me as if I was completely mental._

 _Stupid girl, you have been getting that look your entire life! It will never go away, people are always going to think you need to be committed. Hell, your own blood had you committed years ago when you were small, and could not fend for yourself… that place, do not even think about it, do not go back there. That hospital broke you both physically and mentally. He got what he wanted. He wanted you to be scared, to never forget him and now you are so fucking scarred he is burned into your brain, in your flesh, and even into your heart. Every time you close your eyes to sleep you see him. The man with no face lurks in every dark shadow, and every corner. This gift you have is like a plague, only despair comes for you, it trails behind you waiting to strike when you least expect it. You will never be rid of it, maybe he was right. Maybe…._

"Do you wanna tell me what happened back there?" Richard asked pulling me out of my thoughts as he parked the car. I was so far in my own little world I did not even realize we were home.

"There is nothing to do the talking about." I mumbled as I blinked back the wetness in my eyes. I opened my door quickly and hurried to get Silkie out.

 _Great, he wants answers… and none I am willing to give._

"Oh, so are we just going to act like none of that shit happened at Bruce's?" Richard snapped as he slammed his door.

"You acted as if I was in control of what happened…" I mumble as I wrap my arms around myself, as I make my way towards the entrance of our apartment building.

 _Please just leave me alone…._

"Oh really, because when you started yelling at nothing, all of the supernatural shit just seemed to stop. Why are you so scared to tell me this secret of yours, do you not trust me?" Richard questions as his eyes bore into mine. I could feel my lip begin to tremble and my eyes fill with tears.

"I do trust you, probably more than I do anyone. Trust here is not the issue…." I tried to reason but was interrupted.

"Than what is the issue here, Kori? Am I not good enough to know…" Richard started fuming, but I quickly spoke up.

"You are good, to good! That is the problem! You are one of the best men I have come to know, and my baggage weighs people down, it ruins people, and I cannot have that put onto you! You are also one of the biggest faces of the world, if I tell you there is a good chance people all over the globe could find out, and I would feel awful if people thought you were a freak to! So, no Richard, it has nothing to do with you being not good enough. It is me trying to protect you and your reputation because you are one of the only things right now and back then that has kept me sane through all the shit I go through. You make me feel the normal, and I cannot have that taken away from me, or maybe I actually will go mad." I poured my fucking heart out and did not even realize I had tears streaming down my face, and my chest was heaving. I could not even look at Richard. I did what I do best, and I bolted into the apartment building with Silkie hot on my heels.

 _Great, run away like you always do. Should I just tell him the truth? NO, are you stupid? Do you want to lose one of your only friends? Of course not, and not only will it hurt our friendship but it can do damage to Vic's and Richard's relationship as well._

I must have really been lost in my thoughts, for I did not notice the kid's warning when he was shouting at me to do the watching out. It happened so quickly, the only things I was sure of was the shooting pain in both my hip and ankle. Silkie was whining and licking my neck.

 _How did I get on the ground?_

"Crap, miss are you ok? I'm so sorry!" I panicked voice said. I looked up from my awkward position on my side to see a kid about 14 hovering over me. He was a cute kid with shaggy brown hair, gray eyes, and tanned skin.

"Kori! You ok? What happened?" Richard questions now kneeling next to me clearly worried. One hand brushing through my hair, while his other was holding one of my hands.

"I… I ran into her…" The kid says as he shakes like a leaf.

"I was not paying the attention. You know me, I never watch where I am going. I have always been the clumsy." I tell Richard causing him to sigh.

"Did you hit your head?" Richard asks his hand still stroking my hair.

"I do not think so." I respond quietly.

 _Did I? I do not think I did. I mean it does not hurt._

"She… she was air b…b…born landed on her hip pretty hard. She landed awkwardly on her ankle, she may have sprained it." The kid stutters causing us to look at him in wonderment. "My dad is a doctor, and I…I wanna be one to. I'm also pretty observant." The kid mumbled looking down at his skateboard. "I really am sorry." He said in a panic as he ran his hair tugging hard at the shaggy ends. I slowly sat up causing me to hiss as the pain shot through the side of my hip.

"Easy." Richard warned softly.

"It is not your fault…." I start but linger as I wait to hear the kid's name.

"Dean." The kid filled in the blank making me smile, but he still did not make eye contact with me.

"Well it is nice to meet you, Dean. I am Kori, and I am known for being very clumsy. You are not the first person to do the running over of me." I say as I hold out my hand which he timidly shakes.

"I can't believe I pretty much tackled the Richard Grayson's girlfriend." Dean groaned before looking toward Richard his eyes wide as saucers. "Sorry…. again."

"It's ok, Dean. Accidents happen, and unfortunately they happen to Kori very frequently. She's kind of a klutz." Richard spoke with a laugh.

 _Is he not going to correct Dean's assumption of us being together?_

"Wow… thanks a lot." I scoffed as I tried to get to a standing position, but it seems as if my ankle was not having that, for as soon as I put pressure on it I immediately yelped in pain. I immediately took my weight off my ankle only to stand on one leg, and using Richard to keep my balance.

"Kori, there is no way you'll be able to walk up the stairs, maybe we should take the elevator." Richard suggests arching a brow.

"No! uh I… I can't!" I say panic stricken as I think of being enclosed in such a small space.

"Right, claustrophobic. Relax we won't take the elevator." Richard says before he is grinning at me like the Cheshire cat.

"Why are you look…" I started only to be interrupted when I'm swept up into Richard's strong arms. My arms immediately circled around his neck to make sure I stayed stable. "This is your solution?" I questioned looking into his crystal blue eyes.

"You got a better one? It's better than you being stuck on the floor." Richard says looking at me with a raised dark brow.

"I am too heavy to carry up so many flights." I tell him only to hear him scoff in response.

"Oh please, you weigh what a hundred and thirty pounds soaking wet? I bench about 3x your weight on a daily basis. Trust me, you are by no means heavy." Richard speaks to me with a wink before he looks over to Dean with a smirk. "I better get her some ice for that ankle. It was nice meeting you Dean, don't be a stranger."

"Uh… yea ok." A still star struck Dean responds before we are making our way to the staircase.

"I have the feeling you made that boy's day." I tell Richard as the two of us along with Silkie begin to make our way back to our apartments.

"That's one of the best things about being Richard Grayson. Seeing the way kids brighten up when they see me, or hear my music, it's the best. Makes me feel like I'm doing something right." Richard explains thoughtfully with a soft smile on his face.

… **(Richard's POV) ….**

"What is the worst thing about being Richard Grayson?" She asks looking at me with her large, beautiful eyes.

 _Not being able to be with you._

"Hmmmm definitely a tie between the complete lack of privacy and the fake news." I give an answer even though it's not the honest one.

"Fake news?" Kori questions with a perfect arched brow.

"You know, all the fake gossip that you read in the magazines or online. The paparazzi will say anything just to make a quick buck." I tell her as she makes a small noise in agreement.

"Would you ever step away from all the fame? I know Bruce is your father and you will always be the big star, but have you ever thought about just disappearing for a while, and starting over?"

"I think about it a lot in all honesty, but I'm not ready to stop fighting and making music. I think maybe in a few years I'll just maybe move out of the country and see the world. Maybe we could do some traveling together, and you can show me some of the places you've been." I tell her as a radiant smile lights up her face.

"I would love that. It sometimes gets the lonely constantly traveling by myself." She says honestly as we finally make our way to our floor.

"Well I promise in the future to be your travel buddy." I say making her smile grow even bigger. "You and the mutt want to come over and watch a movie? I mean since you can't walk and all."

"What do you think Silkie, do you want to go to Richard's?" Kori questions looking at the large beast who was following beside us. The girl in my arms was answered by a loud bark causing us both to chuckle.

"I'm taking that as a yes." I say as I open my apartment door for the three of us.

 _Now this is something I can get used to._

 _ **Well Guys there's chapter 8! Thanks for being so patient, and please follow, review, and favorite! You guys are the BEST! : )**_


End file.
